pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW002: Enter Iris and Axew!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Trip |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris |rchars =Jessie, James, Giovanni, Professor Juniper, Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Nurse Joy |michars =Matori, Trip (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Iris' Axew, Giovanni's Persian, Trip's Snivy (flashback), Zekrom, Ash's Pidove, Jessie's Woobat, Woobat (group), Deerling, Patrat, Pidove, Professor Juniper's Oshawott |local =Nuvema Town, Unova Route 1 |major =Ash meets Iris. Ash and Iris go to Striaton City. Ash captures a Pidove. Pidove knows Air Cutter, Quick Attack and Gust. Jessie captures a Woobat. Jessie's Woobat knows Air Slash and Gust. Professor Juniper's Oshawott begins to follow Ash. Professor Juniper's Oshawott knows Water Gun. Iris meets Team Rocket.}} is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Episode Plot Prof. Oak and Juniper attempt to do something to stop Pikachu from releasing that much electricity, but fail. Ash hugs Pikachu and gets electrocuted. However, the thunderstorm stops, the systems are back online and Pikachu seems to be cured. Ash allows Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle on him, causing Ash to be electrocuted, but sees Pikachu is indeed cured. Juniper and Oak agree they should research about Zekrom, while Ash sees Unova should be explored. During the dinner, Ash admits he wants to explore Unova and go for the League and compete in Gym Battles. Oak tells he will take care of Ash's Pokémon, while Delia asks of Pikachu to watch over Ash. Oak also wishes to hear about new Unova Pokémon, so Ash promises to call Oak sometimes. Professor Juniper gives Ash five Poké Balls and a new Pokédex, and also tells him where he should go to Striaton City. She also tells Trip went ahead of him, so Ash promises to defeat him next time he sees Trip. The next morning Delia, Oak and Juniper wish Ash luck on the journey, as he leaves on his new quest. Delia cannot wait to see how her son has grown up, while Oshawott observes. As Ash was walks on Route 1 he hears something in the bushes. He checks it is an Axew and goes to catch it. A girl comes out of the bushes and yells. The girl asks if Ash was saying she looks like a Pokémon, yelling at him more. Ash is confused, so the girl smiles and says he has a long way to go if he thinks she looks like a Pokémon. Axew pops out of the girl's hair, so Ash where it is. The girl notices Ash's Pikachu and hugs him. She asks Ash what a Pikachu is doing in Unova. Ash introduces himself and responds they are from Pallet Town in Kanto and wants to compete in the Unova League. Iris admires this goal, but hugs Pikachu too much and gets electrocuted. She tells Ash about the great thunder that happened the other day to which Ash replies it was Zekrom. Iris gets excited and wants to know everything about it. Ash says that Zekrom caused Pikachu to overload with electricity. However, Pikachu spots a new Pokémon, so Ash goes after it. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is talking to the boss. They report they came to Unova and encountered a legendary Pokémon. They request the Pokémon from the HQ, but the secretary comes and reports that Pokémon that aren't from Unova would attract too much attention, though Meowth realizes he is from Kanto. Giovanni expects them not to fail him and logs out, so Jessie, James and Meowth promise to get new Pokémon. Giovanni, however, expects them to draw attention to get the opposing organization from Unova to appear. As Team Rocket checks the supplies given by Giovanni, a flock of Woobat attack them. Ash and Iris watch the Deerling, so Ash goes to catch one. However, the Ball bounces off, so Iris sees he is a little kid, as he needs to weaken the Pokémon first. Pikachu goes to attack, but the Deerling escape. Instead, Ash and Pikachu are being ran over by Patrat. Later Ash picks a fruit for dinner, but Iris harvested too many, as the apples are dropped on Ash, so Iris apologizes to him. During the night, Ash explains what happened to Pikachu. Iris hears he saw Zekrom and wishes she could meet it one day. Iris falls asleep, while Ash and Pikachu gaze upon the stars. They see a shooting star and make a wish, while Oshawott watches. Next day, Ash and Pikachu travel, but see Iris is not with them. They encounter Pidove, so Ash wants to catch it. Pikachu electrocutes one, but this causes the other Pidove to attack. The Pidove recovers and flies away with the others. Ash knows it is not easy, but sees another Pidove. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and Iron Tail on Pidove, knocking it out. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Pidove comes out and uses Gust on Pikachu, followed by Quick Attack and Air Cutter. Pidove uses Quick Attack, but Pikachu dodges and uses Thunderbolt. Ash throws the Poké Ball and catches Pidove, making him excited. After celebrating, Iris and Axew return, who are not impressed about Ash catching Pidove. However, Ash thinks it will be his new friend, plus it is his first Unova Pokémon. Suddenly, Axew and Pikachu get captured by Team Rocket, who throws them in a glass box. Iris sees that is a talking Meowth, who tells he is genius to know how to talk. Ash sends Pidove. Meowth goes to use Fury Swipes, but gets blown away by Gust. Jessie sends a Woobat, who uses Air Slash. Pidove avoids it and uses Quick Attack, but gets hit by Gust. Pidove is defeated, so Jessie calls Woobat back. Team Rocket flies off in the balloon, so Ash climbs up on a tree and jumps to rescue Pikachu and Axew. However, he fails and falls down. Suddenly, Oshawott appears and throws the shell, piercing Team Rocket's balloon and causing the cage to be shattered. Ash and Iris catch Axew and Pikachu, while Oshawott is pleased. Jessie sens Woobat, who uses Air Slash, hitting Pikachu and Axew. It goes to do so once more, but Oshawott uses Water Gun, stopping Woobat. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but James throws a smoke bomb, causing Team Rocket to disappear. However, Pikachu and Axew faint, so Ash and Iris go to the Pokémon Center, though they thank Oshawott for the rescue. At the Center, Pidove, Axew and Pikachu are healed, making Ash and Iris grateful. Joy admits it is rare to see Pikachu, so Ash tells he is from Kanto. Joy is pleased and lets Ash know the Pokémon Center is always available for healing. Iris admits even if Ash is still a kid, she is impressed for his will to save Pokémon. Ash is glad as well, but wonders why Oshawott helped them, as it is watching them outside the Center. Debuts Pokémon *Woobat (Jessie's) *Ash's Pidove Trivia *Who's That Pokémon?: Oshawott *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Poké Balls *The next episode preview shown at the end of the previous episode is narrated by Ash and Iris. **This preview was not shown on first airings due to being a one-hour special, where they usually skip the preview at the end of the first episode of the special and play the next episode right away. This preview can be seen however at the end of the previous episode on Amazon Prime, Hulu, DVD, and reruns such as on Kids Station. *Pikachu did not destroy a bike, unlike Misty, May, or Dawn, the previous female companions of Ash ending the gag of Pikachu doing so. However, it starts the gag of Pikachu shocking the main female character directly. *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld takes over as the voice of Nurse Joy in the English version. *This episode marks the first appearance of the redesigned Nurse Joy. *Just like in the first episode when one of the Pokémon Ash thought was a Pidgey, he threw a rock and he was attacked by a flock of Spearow. Ash captures a Pidove, after they all attack Ash. Mistakes *In the English dub, when Iris says, "Wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema Town?", the English closed captions use the romanized Japanese name Kanoko Town. Quotes :"Okay, what was that for?!" - Iris :""You see, I was only trying to catch a Pokémon." - Ash :""Oh, so what you're really telling me is I look like a Pokémon. Your Pokédex, is this cute face in there? Tell me! IS IT?!" - Iris :"Again is the question, so twerpish indeed." - Jessie :"The answer to come as we feel the need." - James :"Bringing the blinding '''White' light of evil into the future."'' - Jessie :"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the '''Black' darkness of the universe."'' - James :"And carving our names in the rock of eternity." - Meowth :"The '''Fiery' destroyer, Jessie."'' - Jessie :"And with '''Thunderous' emotion, I am James."'' - James :"Wisest of the Wise, Meowth." - Meowth :"Now gather...under the name of Team Rocket." - Team Rocket Gallery Ash gets shocked by Pikachu BW002 2.jpg Ash checks Pikachu by being hit by Volt Tackle BW002 3.jpg Ash meets Iris BW002 4.jpg Iris thinks Pikachu is cute BW002 5.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Iris BW002 6.jpg Team Rocket checks the supplies BW002 7.jpg Pikachu and Ash got ran over by Patrat BW002 8.jpg Ash gets buried under the apples BW002 9.jpg Ash and Pikachu stargaze BW002 10.jpg The Pidove go to attack BW002 11.jpg Ash goes to catch Pidove BW002 12.jpg Ash threw the Poké Ball BW002 13.jpg Pidove is caught BW002 14.jpg Team Rocket appears in a new style BW002 15.jpg Team Rocket stole Pikachu BW002 16.jpg Meowth got gusted away BW002 17.jpg Ash fails to rescue Axew and Pikachu BW002 18.jpg Ash and Iris go to the Center BW002 19.jpg Axew, Pidove and Pikachu are healed BW002 20.jpg Ash is glad he met a new friend }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group